We went our seperate ways
by dmhg
Summary: Hermione and Draco managed to keep a seceret for 17 years, one day theirseceret came to light. How will they take having everyone know about what happened?
1. That night

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and I guess that's been used many times before so I guess you can saw that I don't own that either, oh well just this 5 year old laptop. Should be getting a new one soon for my birthday.

Hi there this is my new fic called, we went our separate ways, hope you like and please review.

Chapter 1 - That night.

It was May 31st and that only meant one thing to the 7th year class at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, yes Graduation.

Hermione Granger had been head girl for all the year, she had been in charge of the younger students and had to set a example, but earlier that morning she graduated and was no longer head girl, since the train would be coming for them the next morning, June 1st.

The ceremony had been extravagant, all 7th year students and their parents had been present, Hermione's parents had never been so proud to see their daughter when she gave her speech.

But now Hermione was no longer a student at school and since it was their last night the whole 7th year class was having one huge party in the great hall. Younger students were only invited if they were going with 7th years that's how Ginny and Luna were at the massive party.

Everyone was having a good time, Harry and Ginny went to the party together, as usual and Ron and Luna were together too. Hermione was alone, but she was use to it since her 4 best friends had 'hooked up' as many a student called it.

Every student who was leaving was at the party, all dressed in their normal clothes, the ones from muggle backgrounds were dressed in typical 18-year-old muggle clothes and the wizards and witches were dressed in their wizard attire.

All the students were too drunk to see who they were dancing with, if Dumbledore was to come in now he would see Slytherins with Gryffindors etc, it looked like they had all gone in favour of house unity, but really every one was too drunk to care about prejudices and just danced with anyone available.

Hermione was dancing with a group of Hufflepuff muggle-borns.

Hermione was dressed in black trousers and a tiny white top that clung to her curves that was just above

her belly button revealing her twice-pierced navel at the top and the bottom. It was strap less that made it reveal her phoenix tattoo on her right shoulder blade, she wore white shoes to match her top and her hair, now straight rested on her shoulders. She was dressed similar to the muggle girls and the boys including Harry and Ron wore jeans and a nice shirt.

Ron had not been so keen to show up in lace again so he decided to go with what Harry was wearing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The party was in full swing and Hermione had been drinking since she got there about 3 hours ago. She decided to go back to her room and sober up. She saw her friends and decided to leave them having fun.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Home early" came the drunken drabble of Draco Malfoy

"And you" she plopped her self down next to him on the sofa. Draco seemed to move closer to her, but she couldn't be sure

because she was very drunk and felt really sick. The room was spinning for Hermione.

"Want a drink?" she asked Draco was seemed to be dropping asleep. Hermione produced the bottle of vodka she took from

the party. She passed Draco the bottle after taking a swig of it herself. He took the bottle and drank a huge amount of it neat.

Draco placed his hand on her knee. Hermione looked at it and been totally drunk she placed her hand on his and moved it

further up her thigh. Draco leaned over and with his other hand he cupped her face and brought his lips upon hers.

Hermione placed one hand on the back of his head and the other on the top of his belt, she began to un-buckle the belt.

Both were aware what was happening, but both were too drunk to want to stop.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review.

Basically this chapter was about a drunken romp, i think we can all remember the first time something like this happened.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well, we were always going to fail that one," said Ron gloomily as they ascended the marble staircase. He had just made Harry feel rather better by telling him how he told the examiner in detail about the ugly man with a wart on his nose in the crystal ball, only to look up an realize he had been describing the examiner's reflection.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	2. Oh my god!

Disclaimer: own nothing, no Harry, no Ron, no Hermione and unfortunately no Draco.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How long have you been 'Big D' then?" said Harry.

"Shut it," snarled Dudley, turning away again.

"Cool name," said Harry, grinning, "But you'll always be Ickle Diddykins to me."

"Shut your face."

"You don't tell her to shut her face. What about 'popkin' and 'Dinky Diddydums,' can I use them then?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 2 - Oh my god

It was 11am and the summer sun shone brightly through the halls of Hogwarts, they younger years hustled and bustled about going too and from their classes, every year was in classes except the 7th years they were sleeping in until the train came at 2pm for them to go home on final time. Ginny and Luna were walking like zombies, both had been at the party the night before and both had been heavily drinking. They were both going to Potions as they shared most of their classes together.

"Where do you think 'Mione got to last night?" Luna asked

"Duno, Lav went to her room to get her where Gryffindor party started but she said there wasn't any answer. Knowing Hermione she was tucked up in bed reading her beloved books" Ginny said

"Dint you see her last night, she was totally out of it, she looked as if she was having a good time"

"That she did" Ginny sighed as Professor Snape greeted them. "Perfect, he wasn't killed" she moaned sarcastically as they entered the potions classroom.

"One can only hope" Luna mumbled and sat at the back of the classroom, Ginny sitting next to her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione was nice and warm in her 4-poster queen sized bed, she was covered in her gold and red sheets embroider with the Gryffindor lion and school motto. She rolled over facing the middle of the bed just as her eyes flicked open, she caught sight of something that wasn't suppose to be in her room. She opened her eyes and came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

Hermione screamed, he scream immediately woke Draco up

"Oh my god" she said noticing that he was naked

Draco followed her gaze and quickly pulled a sheet over him

"Granger, what happened?"

"I hope not what I think happened"

"Did we?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know! Isn't there some way that women can tell if they have had sex?" he asked jumping out of the bed wrapping the sheet round him. Hermione was afraid to look under her covers but being a brave Gryffindor she stole a peak, yep she was naked.

"Oh god" she mumbled

"I guess your state of dress is the same as mine," he snapped

"No need to snap"

"NO need to snap! I slept with a filthy mudblood, a common low life form. The Malfoy good name has been soiled"

"How do you think I feel, I slept with a sleazy git who I hate more than any one in the world. Get out of my room now" she demanded

"Don't you ever tell anyone about this, if you do ill hunt you and your precious filthy family and kill every last one of you" he said venomously

"Like I'd want to tell anyone," she said throwing her head back into the pillows "Bastard" she mumbled as he slammed her door shut.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hermione where were you last night?" Ron asked, "The party was pretty full on" He said as they entered their compartment on the Hogwarts express

"Yeah 'Mione, it was really in full swing" Harry said waving to Ginny from the window

"I went bed early, headache," she said distantly

"You ok?" Ron asked waving to Luna as the train rolled away

"Fine" she said closing her eyes. Both boys knew that when she shut her eyes it was a sign for them to shut up. They stayed silent for the whole train ride back home.

OOOOOOO

Hermione, Harry and Ron jumped off the train, knowing that their luggage would find them like it always did on the way home.

"Well this is it 'Mione" Harry said hugging her

"Yep, until August 19th?" Ron asked

"Yep, the 19th, ill be there with bells on" Hermione said hugging Ron

"Have a nice holiday wont you"

"Don't worry Ron I will, and have a nice time Harry. You're going to love living together" Harry was going to live with the Weasleys in the burrow since he kicked out of Privet Drive. Harry looked around at the platform and saw Draco and his 4 cronies smirking as they left the train

"That's one sight in not going to miss" Harry said pointing to Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Defiantly, not more Malfoy" Hermione said confidently, she had put the previous night behind her, and hopefully would never have to think about it again

"Well until October" Ron said regretfully

"October?" Harry asked

"The reunion, half a year reunion" Ron confirmed.

"Great, just great" Hermione mumbled waving to her boys and walking off to her parents.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

How's it going? Review please


End file.
